Conventional flash memory devices, such as, a universal serial bus (USB) interface memory device, are commonly used to store data. These flash memories have large storage capacities, compact features, and are compatible with the standard data transmission USB interface of a computer processing device. As a result, the USB flash drive, or finger operated “thumbdrive”, has become a popular choice for a portable storage medium.
The practicality and convenience of the USB flash drive is apparent by its easy to use interface, compact design, and relative affordability. However, with the increase in security measures required to protect data from being accessed by unauthorized personnel, the data security measures currently being implemented to protect everyday user data are not satisfactory. Furthermore, the currently used portable memory devices may provide long-term storage of personal and/or sensitive data, which, over time, may be easily misplaced or stolen.
Attempts to provide security for removable storage drives have not been widely accepted or implemented by the everyday user. Examples of widely accepted security measures may include, encryption, password protection and physical locking mechanisms which may be easily defeated by tampering, hacking and breaking open a storage device casing to gain access to the stored data. Also, biometric scans of fingerprints have also been used to protect unauthorized access to data. However, such security measures have been deemed untrustworthy as they are easily overcome by those seeking unauthorized access to data.
As the market demand for mass storage devices continues to increase, the affordability, simplicity, security and ease of operation are all tantamount to the future of portable mass storage devices.